When I Looking To Your Eyes
by Ghost Writer234
Summary: Aku telah hidup didunia, selama 24 tahun. Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Tapi kenapa saat pertama kali melihatnya perasaanku sangat berdebar-debar? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Tapi kurasa cinta pertamaku, takkan berjalan dengan baik. sejak ku tahu ia salah satu pasien dirumah sakit tempat ku bekerja.


_Chapter 1: First time_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

When I Looking To Your Eyes

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance,Drama,Mystery

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It's you and me_

 _And all of the people_

 _And i dont know why-_

 _I can't keep my eyes off of you_

* * *

Pernakah kalian mencintai seseorang dengan sangat tulus dan tanpa syarat?

Jatuh cinta... ya jatuh cinta...

Kegiatan yang paling indah didunia ini.

Kegiatan yang dapat membuatmu menjadi sedih dan bahagia.

Kegiatan yang bisa merubahmu menjadi seperti bukan dirimu.

Kegiatan yang dapat membuatmu rela berbuat apa saja demi orang yang kau cintai.

Jujur. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Entah mengapa, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang tabu untukku. Selama ini aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal yang mereka sebut dengan cinta. Walaupun berbagai wanita berada disekitarku entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan cinta yang spesial untukku. Sampai pada akhirnya aku bisa merasakan hal itu...

Jatuh cinta... pada orang yang sama sekali tak pernah kusangka...

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah di konoha. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Angin berhembus dengan sejuk, awan-awan menari-nari diangkasa dengan riangnya. Matahari bersinar dengan hangat dan penuh kelembutan. Meski bukan lah sebuah kota yang besar, namun di kota ini penduduknya hidup sejahtera dalam damai. Saling tolong-menolong dan saling menyayangi.

Disebuah apartemen sederhana hiduplah seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun. Ya dia adalah aku. Uchiha sasuke. Ya nama klanku adalah uchiha. Uchiha yang terpandang dan memiliki kekayaan yang tak kan pernah habis hingga beberapa turunan. Namun aku tidak terlalu menyukai hidup dengan bergelimpangan harta. Sejak kecil aku sudah berusaha untuk hidup mandiri.

Saat masih sma aku bersekolah hingga sore hari dan bekerja sampingan sebagai pelayan di restaurant milik temanku dan pulang saat malam hari. Saat kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah dengan keluargaku. Aku juga meminta keluargaku untuk tidak memberikan uang mereka padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin hidup tergantung oleh mereka. Karena menurutku kekayaan itu bukanlah milikku melainkan milik orang tua ku.

Selain bekerja di restaurant, aku juga melamar kerja di toko buku ternama dikotaku. Dari sanalah aku dapat membiayai keperluanku serta biaya kuliahku. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya aku dapat lulus dengan nilai terbaik di universitas ternama dikonoha. Aku merasa senang sekali dapat lulus dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Dan menganggap bahwa aku dapat hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Setelah lulus dari universitas aku mengundurkan diri dari kerjaan sampinganku dan mencoba melamar di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa terbesar dikotaku. Ya aku melamar dirumah sakit ini, namun aku bukanlah seorang dokter kejiwaan. Aku hanyalah seorang perawat. Orang-orang selalu merasa aneh dan bertanya padaku kenapa tidak memilih untuk meneruskan perusahaan orang tuaku seperti kakak ku yang paling ku hormati atau minimal menjadi seorang dokter agar menghasilkan banyak uang, namun aku malah memilih untuk menjadi seorang perawat laki-laki atau yang sering disebut 'bruder'.

Ya sebenarnya jawabannya terlalu sederhana untuk diberitahu. Aku sudah menjelaskan tadi, aku tidak ingin meneruskan perusahaan kakak ku karena aku tidak mau bergantung pada harta orang tua ku. Lagipula sudah ada itachi-nii yang bertanggung jawab pada perusahaan tersebut. dan kalau untuk menjadi dokter...

Memang aku suka menolong orang yang sakit. Namun entah mengapa aku tidak suka menjadi seorang dokter. Mungkin karena trauma sejak kecil ku yang sering bolak-balik kedokter. Menurutku menjadi perawat pun sudah cukup bagiku. Dapat menolong orang lain dan menghasilkan penghasilan dari pekerjaanku. Ya...walaupun memang tidak banyak.

Oh ya ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja pada rumah sakit kejiwaan konoha. Aku sangat merasa penasaran. Pasalnya sebelumnya aku hanya magang di rumah sakit biasa bukannya rumah sakit kejiwaan seperti ini. Aku mencoba bangun sepagi mungkin agar tidak telat.

Jarak dari apartemenku ke rumah sakit tersebut lumayan jauh. Jadi aku harus berangkat pagi jika tidak ingin terlambat pada hari pertamaku. Aku yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagiku segera menyambar tas briefcaseku dan mengambil kunci motor yang biasa kugantung pada dinding kamarku. Aku menyalakan motor dan menggasnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai dirumah sakit ini mengingat kecepatan motor ku yang diatas rata-rata. Saat ini aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah sakit jiwa konoha. Terlihat sepi dari luar. _Mungkin karena masih pagi_ pikirku. Saat sedang melihat-lihat kesekitar tiba-tiba ada sesosok tangan yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menengokan kepalaku kebelakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani-beraninya menepuk pundakku.

Kulihat seorang pria yang memakai seragam sama sepertiku sedang tersenyum dengan lebar sehingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan rapi itu. "Hoy ohayou! Kau pasti anak baru itukan?" katanya sok akrab. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "Nah namaku adalah uzumaki naruto aku juga seorang perawat sama sepertimu. Yang membedakannya adalah kau junior dan aku senior hahahaha." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan mendengar penuturan pemuda ini. Sial sekali aku pagi-pagi begini bertemu dengan makhluk aneh seperti dirinya.

"Hahaha maaf...maafkan aku. Aku memang suka kelepasan. Nah jadi Uhm..."pemuda itu melirikan matanya pada papan nama miliku yang kucantelkan dengan rapi pada dada kiriku. "Sasuke! Uchiha sasuke! Kalau begitu salam kenal ya. aku janji akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal." Serunya dengan kembali menepuk nepuk bahuku. "Hn." Aku hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan malas. _Mengajarkan dia bilang? Aku juga bisa belajar sendiri._ Gumamku dalam hati.

"Ayo kita masuk! Aku akan tunjukan padamu ruangan kepala perawat. Mungkin kau takkan menemukan wanita cantik disini. Tapi kau harus tetap semangat ya dattebayo!" naruto mendorong punggungku seraya berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan akhirnya mengikuti langkah pemuda berkumis kucing ini. ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja. Jadi aku tidak ingin tersesat dan terjebak bersama pasien-pasien aneh disini.

Diperjalanan, aku dan naruto sering berpapasan dengan perawat wanita. Jika berpapasan dengan perawat tersebut pasti lah naruto mencoba menggodanya dan dibalas tatapan sebal mereka. Namun saat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, tatapan mereka langsung berubah drastis dan tersenyum merona padaku. Naruto memandang ku dengan tatapan iri. "Kau beruntung teme. Walaupun ini hari pertamamu bekerja. Kau sudah ditaksir banyak perawat wanita disini." Ucapnya memecah keheningan saat kami memasuki lift. "Hn." Lagi-lagi aku membalas ucapan pemuda itu dengan malas. Entah kenapa kalau berurusan dengan pemuda ini pasti selalu membuatku kesal dan malas menanggapinya. "Ah kau ini teme. Bisakah kau keluarkan kata-kata selain hn mu itu?" naruto mendengus kesal. Aku hanya melirik padanya sebentar lalu kembali berucap "Hn."

"Kalau sekali lagi kau mengucapkan 'hn' kau akan kuhadiahi sebuah piring teme!" ucapnya sembari menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Aku berusaha untuk mengacuhkan pemuda yang berada di sebelahku dengan menatap lurus kedepan.

n Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya kami sampai didepan ruangan yang pemuda itu yakini sebagai ruangan kepala perawat. aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekitar. Berusaha untuk percaya bahwa pemuda itu tak akan menipuku. "Nah teme tunggu apalagi? Masuk lah! Kau takut aku menipumu?" aku melirikan pandanganku padanya dan menaikan alisku tanda mengiyakan perkataannya. Terlihat naruto menghela napasnya. "kenapa setiap orang selalu tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan? Haaaah sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku pamit saja. Kau masuklah. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak menipumu..." ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ku. Saat sudah akan menjauh ia membalikan badannya kearah ku lalu berteriak. "MUNGKIN LAIN KALI!" naruto berlari dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan ku yang sedang menahan emosi. "dasar dobe." Sungutku lalu mengetuk pintu yang berada didepanku. "Permisi." Ucapku mencoba untuk sesopan mungkin. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara untuk menyuruhku masuk. Aku membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihat seorang perawat wanita berambut pirang beriris madu. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang perawat bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam pendek yang sedang membolak balikan laporan pada tangannya. "Ah kau uchiha sasuke? Silahkan mendekat." Aku menuruti perintah kepala perawat tersebut dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja besar yang dibelakangnya terdapat seorang kepala perawat yang sudah tua namun terlihat seperti masih muda. "aku sudah membaca riwayatmu saat sedang magang di rumah sakit umum dan membaca laporanmu saat kau kuliah. Kau benar-benar mengaggumkan. Aku sudah mencari perawat hebat sepertimu sejak lama. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya juga HAHAHAA" ucap kepala perawat dengan sangat senang. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datarku. "Hehe maafkan dia ya uchiha-san. Walaupun dia seorang kepala perawat tapi sifatnya memang nyeleneh seperti ini." seru perawat yang berada disampingnya sembari menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Aku yakin pasti perawat itu adalah asistennya. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti dengan pelan. "Apasih kau shizune?! Kau selalu saja membuat imageku jelek dimata seorang perawat baru!" Kepala perawat tersebut merasa tak terima dan mulai berteriak pada perawat yang diketahui namanya adalah shizune. "Aku tidak membuat imagemu jelek tsunade-sama. Aku hanya memberitahukannya agar dia dapat memahamimu." Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan kepala perawat yang sasuke ketahui namanya adalah tsunade. Tanpa perlu mengenalkan diri mereka, sekarang sasuke sudah mengetahui nama kedua perawat senior tersebut.

Kepala perawat masih terlihat tidak terima dan menggeram tertahan, bersiap kembali meneriaki perawat didepannya. Aku merasa risih berada di antara perdebatan kedua wanita yang umurnya jauh diatasku. Untuk menghindari peperangan yang akan terjadi aku mencoba untuk melerai mereka. akan tetapi aku tidak tahu cara apa yang ampuh membuat mereka kembali berdamai. "Ehem." Aku berdehem dan berharap dengan begitu mereka akan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk kembali bertengkar dan syukurlah. Cara itu berhasil. Mereka berdua kembali menatap kearahku dan sengiran bersalah terlihat pada wajah mereka.

"Ahahaha maafkan kami ya. kami memang seperti itu. tapi sebenarnya kami sahabat baik kok." Ucap perawat shizune. Aku hanya ber'hn' ria. Menurutku tidak terlalu penting mengetahui hidup seseorang. Saat kepala perawat tsunade-sama akan membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pada pintu. Dan ia pun menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk. Aku menengokan kepalaku kearah pintu. Terlihat seseorang perawat laki-laki sepertiku dengan rambut hitam klimis dan senyuman yang kuyakini palsu terhias diwajahnya. "Ano tsunade-sama. Apakah kau memanggil saya?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan. Senyumnya sama sekali tidak luntur dan masih setia terpajang disana. "Ah ya sai. Masuklah... nah sasuke ini adalah shimura sai. Dia adalah seniormu yang akan memberitahukanmu banyak hal tentang rumah sakit ini. jadi aku harap kau bersikap baik padanya." aku mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba memperkenalkan diriku padanya. "Aku sasuke uchiha. Mohon bantuannya." Aku membungkukan badanku hormat dan dibalas bungkukan hormatnya juga. "Aku shimurai sai. Kau bisa memanggilku sai." Ucapnya ramah dengan senyum palsunya. "Baiklah sasuke... sai... kalian bisa mulai pekerjaan kalian sekarang." Kami berdua membungkuk hormat tanda mengerti lalu izin pamit keluar ruangan.

"Ah... seandainya saja aku berumur sama dengan bocah itu. Pasti saat ini aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap tsunade menaruh wajahnya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"DASAR KAU TSUNADE! INGAT UMURRR!"

.

.

.

.

Sai mengajaku berkeliling mengitari rumah sakit ini sembari memberitahukan letak ruangan apa saja yang terdapat pada gedung ini. Aku yang bisa dibilang mempunyai otak yang cerdas dapat mengingat dengan mudah apa saja yang dikatakan oleh pemuda bernama sai ini. gedung ini mempunyai 4 lantai. Lantai pertama terdapat taman yang luas, kantin ruang tunggu dan ruang ruang pemeriksaan. Dilantai dua terdapat ruang khusus dokter dan perawat. Serta ruang ruang pemeriksaan yang lainnya. Dilantai ketiga dan keempat terdapat kamar-kamar pasien disini. Saat mengitari gedung ini aku bertemu dengan berbagai macam pasien. Ada yang berbicara sendiri,ada yang berbuat hal-hal aneh,ada yang mengeisengi pasien lain,ada yang berlari-larian dan ada yang hanya diam saja.

Setelah semua ruangan telah kami jelajahi, sai membawaku ketaman yang berada di lantai satu. Taman-taman ini sangat indah. Suasananya sangat sejuk. Bunga-bunga bermekaran ditaman ini. kupu-kupu berterbangan kesana kemari mencicipi segala jenis bunga. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekelilingi. Dan menemukan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari. Dia berambut merah muda dan beriris hijau teduh. Dia memakai sebuah dress bertali satu bewarna ungu ke pink-an. Terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Dia sedang duduk pada salah satu bangku disana sembari membaca buku yang berada ditangannya. Sesekali ia menaruh rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Menambah pesona kecantikan pada gadis tersebut. Aku terdiam terpesona memandanginya sampai suara sai menyadarkanku kembali. "Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan membelikanmu minum sebentar." Aku mengangguk dan berterima kasih padanya. Ia tersenyum kepadaku dan berjalan meninggalkan ku. Pandanganku saat ini kembali ku arahkan pada gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui, namun aku tak lagi dapat memandanginya sebab ia sudah tidak ada disana. _Apakah ia pergi kekamar pasien?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menghela napas. Tunggu... kenapa aku menghela napas? Apakah aku kecewa jika ia pergi? Aku tidak dapat mengerti diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang aku sedang rasakaan saat ini. Rasanya sangat hangat dan hatiku terasa berdebar debar saat melihatnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Ah tidak tidak... jatuh cinta? Tidak ada dalam kamusku!

* * *

Hai lagi minna! gimana fic kali ini? baru pertama kalinya bikin cerita tentang sudut pandang sasuke. Terus terang agak susah bikinnya, karna aku susah bgt menyelami pikiran sasuke *cailah*

Silahkan isi kolom reviewnya jika ingin dilanjutkan. Dan kalau punya waktu luang silahkan baca fic ku yang lain ''i can see you'' dan "Love in haven". Arigatou gozaimasu.

Lot a love

Ghost Writer234


End file.
